Money Power Respect
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: Naruto gets involved in the drug game at a young age, and he must balance out his life as a ninja and his life as a member of the Oda Syndicate. Naruto isn't afraid to take what he wants if the chance presents itself. His ambition may be his downfall as he tries to climb the ranks of the Oda. Money is also one of his interest, you can never have enough.
1. Chapter 1

"Well FUCK you too, bitch! I don't need this piece of shit place anyway! Peace!" said Naruto with a middle finger as he walked away from the orphanage. He had just got done beating up 3 kids who tried to pick a fight with him. Needless to say, they'll be sleeping peacefully in the hospital for a while. This 5-year-old kid is not like your normal little kid. He isn't curious about the world, he doesn't care about punishments bestowed upon him from him acting up, he does what he wants whenever he can. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, self-proclaimed biggest badass ever to walk the planet. He was currently walking the streets, looking around with a critical eye as people glared at him. He didn't give a shit, let one of them fuckers TRY and fuck with him, they'll be sorry. He couldn't guarantee payback would be immediate, but he has ways of finding where a person lives. As he was walking, he noticed he wondered into the bad-side of the village, where rules pretty much took vacation and left town. It wasn't chaotic, but it sure as hell wasn't peaceful. He grinned as he saw a suspicious looking person on the corner. He has black hair in a ponytail, a red plain shirt, blue jeans, and an opened black trench coat with black shoes. He walked up to him and smiled at him. This unnerved the man who looked fidgety.

"Go away, kid. You're bad for business." he said and puffed out smoke from the weed he just took out. Naruto merely smirked at the man.

"Ya know, sir, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a dealer." The man's eyes widened and he started coughing up a storm. He quickly reached into his coat and pulled at a knife. He grabbed Naruto by his collar an drug him into an alley and placed the knife near his throat. Naruto began to sweat a little, but kept his cool.

"Who the fuck are you, huh? Workin' with the Uchiha police, you little shit?! I could kill you right now and go fuck my girl like nothin' happened. Start talkin'!" said the man in a dangerous tone. Naruto looked a bit nervous. He had planned this out in his head and he expected this to happen; he just wasn't prepared for it.

"I-uh-I'm kinda want to start doing what you guys do." he said quickly. The man looked confused, but he still held the knife to Naruto's neck.

"...What you guys do? And what is that exactly?"

""Yo-you know...drugs...?" He froze when the knife dug into his skin. He was starting to get scared now.

"The only reason you're alive now is because you're a kid. So humor me, how did you even know I was apart of that type of thing, and why are you interested?"

"Well for one, you didn't look right. At first glance you seem like the average joe, but looking a bit closer I saw how nervous you were. You had some sweat on your forehead on a cool evening, your eyes were narrowed and looking from side-to-side ever so often, and you never took your hands out of your pocket. And secondly I'm interested because from I can tell it brings a lot of money, something I need." explained Naruto. The man looked surprised and impressed with the kid. He even chuckled as he lowered the knife from his neck.

"You're alright kid. I'm glad you pointed that out to me, I'm kinda new at this thing. What's your name kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The man's eyes widened.

"The demon kid? Damn, isn't this something. And why should I accept your offer? Being who you are, if you get caught, you'll face far more worse punishment than me."

"Well you could use me. Who would suspect a 5-year-old kid to be in the drug business? Also, if I could be a look out for you if you ever need it. I could tell a normal person from a undercover cop. It's the way the Uchiha carry themselves; the arrogant cold look in their eyes vs the bored casual look in others. I can be a big help if you let me." suggested Naruto. The man actually looked interested and was now in thought.

"And how I do I know _you're _not an undercover kid working with the police force?"

"Oh please, look at them! They wouldn't allow a kid to take credit for their bust! Now do we have a deal?" asked a hopeful Naruto. The man looked at the little blonde with interest. He smirked.

"Fine, deal. Let's see how this goes, and if it goes will, I'll let you meet the boss. If not, than I'll have to keep you from snitching, and I think we both know what happens then." He said with a smile as he held his hand out. Naruto gulped and nervously shook his hand. "By the way, the name's Jack. I can't honestly tell you my real name for obvious reasons. Let's do this, we don't have much time to sell this stuff."

-3 Months Later-

Life was good for Naruto. He and Ken-the guy Naruto met- hit it off nicely. Naruto helped him avoid narks- undercover cops- and helped him sell. At first the addicts didn't want to buy from the demon kid, but dangle some meth, cocaine, or crack in front of them and they were easy to convince. Ken handled the weed, since they didn't _need it _need it like the others. Both Naruto and Ken made a lot of money. Ken decided he wanted to ensure Naruto's loyalty and offered him an invitation to bunk with him. Naruto happily agreed to it. He still didn't meet the boss, but he didn't complain. Money was money, and he got a lot of it. Although Ken got 70% of the cut while Naruto got 30%, he appreciated it. he was a kid after all. Naruto's normal attire consisted of a white shirt with an orange swirl on the back, black shorts and ninja sandles. As much as he wanted to be flashy, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He had enough hate as it is. The 3rd caught wind of Naruto's living arrangements, and immediately questioned Ken on his intentions. Ken was scared to death, how the hell was he suppose to know the kid had closes ties with the Hokage?! But than he should have, Naruto did hold the 9-tailed fox. After being grilled by the 3rd, he accepted Ken as overseer of Naruto, but he was told he'd be watched closely. This freaked him out at first, but the 3rd said he would turn a blind eye toward Ken's activities, however, if harm were to come to Naruto, than he'd face the highest level of the law. Ken agreed pretty quickly. He was actually surprised the 3rd knew about what he did, but he didn't dwell on it, what was the point? After clearing all that up, he was officially the legal guradian of Naruto Uzumaki.

Currently Naruto was eating take out, considering Ken couldn't cook for shit. Also, some nights he could barely sleep, since true to his word, Ken would as he put it "fuck his bitch" some nights. If they were one-night-stands or whores, Naruto would never know. All he knew was that Ken was an asshole. He shouldn't even know what sex was! Son of a bitch Ken...

"What's up, kid? How ya doin'? Don't answer that-" insert glare from Naruto "- I've decided to finally let you met the boss. He's been interested ever since I told him of our partner ship. Get dress when you're done eating." and with that he left the room, leaving a giddy Naruto. He'd finally meet the boss! He couldn't wait! If he pulled this off, he'd probably be making more money! Oh the ryo...so much ryo. He quickly finished his meal and got dress. He went outside to meet up with Ken. "That fast? Alright let's go."

-Later-

Naruto found himself at restaurant. _'Here? That's unexpected. Although that's probably the point.' _Naruto walked in to see it cleared out entirely. The only people there were 4 men who looked to be acting as bodyguards, and a young man who had an aura that cleary said "Dont fuck with me." He had long hair and looked surprisingly young. His skin was slightly pale and he had a cold demeanor. He wore a business suit, and he had a Katana sitting on the table, which was about 3 feet long.

"Welcome Ken. I am glad you could make it."

"Of course, sir."

"And you are Naruto. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm surprised you've got an interest in this kind of business, given your reputation. Allow me to say first off that I don't hate you, you've made me money, so why should I? Now that we got that out of the way, let me say this; this is a family, Naruto, and family means loyalty, do you understand?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Now, even though you both are new, I see you both as my family. Family means trust, and trust means loyalty, you understand. Now, normally, family looks out for each other. That's what's suppose to happen. In family, you ask for help, you get it. When it is done, you expect to be repaid, it doesn't matter if the payment is instant or over time, as long as in the end you get paid. What I'm getting at is, someone's holding out on me, and that's disrespect, and disrespect means I lose face, and I can't have that, now can I?" Both Naruto and Ken shook their heads. "I'm glad to see you both following me. This man borrowed money from me a few months back to open up a food stand. Now he's down two payments. Now I'm trying to be patient, but I can't be nice about this. He has to know that a deal is a deal. The point is, I need you two to handle it. Normally I'd send out one of my more experienced guys, but I've decided to test you. Accept and the pay is bigger than normal. Decline, and I'll send you on your way, no harm done. Make your choice." Ken and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto nodded his head. Ken looked at the man.

"We accept, sir." He smiled.

"Good, that's good. Now here's where you need to go. Go there and 'remind' him of the debt he owes. Don't hurt him, it's bad for business. Only if you have to, break some things to really get the point through. Go, and do me proud, boys." They Ken took the package as he and Naruto got up. They bowed to the man were about to exit when he stopped them. "Excuse my rudeness, Naruto, but I haven't told you my name. I go by Akechi Mitsuhide. You may go now."

-Later-

"Well he was nice." commented Naruto.

"Yeah, but don't get on his bad side. He's respectful to all his workers. He believes in order to earn respect, you must first give it. It's those who cross him that have to worry. Man, the shit I heard he does to them...anyway lets open this thing and see where we got to go...hmmmm... Ichiraku Ramen? Huh, unexpected."

"Ramen? Never had it before. I wonder what it taste like."

"Well don't worry about that. Business before pleasure." Naruto gave him a look.

"Yeah fucking right! I'm surprised I haven't got a hospital bill saying the price of medication for your S.T.D." Ken looked annoyed.

"Fuck you! At least I get some." He said with a smirk, which fell when he remember who he was talking to. "Shit I forgot.."

"Yeah, unless you have sudden pedophile urges I need to know about." That earned him a smack to the back of the head. They arrived at their destination and took their seats. They waited for someone to take their orders, which surprisingly was in the form of an 8-year-old girl.

"Hi. Can I take your orders, please?" asked the girl sweetly. The duo now felt a little guilty, well Ken did, Naruto didn't really give a shit since she seemed to be older than him. Ken was hesitant, Naruto noticed, so he decided to take the initiative.

"Hey. Can you do us a favor and go get your daddy? We're friends of his." he said in a friendly tone. She smiled and nodded. She hummed to herself as she walked to the back of the shop.

"Damn man... I feel kinda bad now. He has a little girl working here." stated Ken. Naruto merely rolled his eyes.

"What are you, a pussy? Feelings and doing a job don't mix in this business, so save them for later." Ken looked annoyed at the little blonde.

"Don't you think I know that you little shit? I'm just saying. Maybe he has a good reason he isn't paying up yet."

"It doesn't matter, the fact of the matter is that he didn't pay up, and now we're warning him."

"Yeah, whatever. It's like I'm talking to an adult...shit! I just thought of that after all this time! Aren't you a little _too _smart for you age? I mean, I've heard of geniuses, but you're different. You came straight out of the orphanage and then instantly decided you wanted to be in the drug business. You knew where to look and how to spot me. You know how to talk to certain people, you aren't flashy, you actually budget your money instead of spending it all over the place, and you don't mind the risk of being caught. Plus, your understanding level far exceeds that of a 5-year-old, and I can actually have conversations with you on a peer-to-peer level. What the hell is up with that?" questioned Ken. Naruto was about to say something in a smart-ass way, but then paused.

Ken did raise a good point. How come he was so smart? Well not smart, but understanding? The moment he was kicked out of the orphanage, he immediately thought of being in the drug business. He didn't think about finding shelter nor did he think about how he was going to survive. His first thought was to find away into the drug game. He knew what to look for, and he knew his way with words. He didn't even consider right and wrong, he was basically killing people, tearing apart families with the drugs he put helped put out, and all he thought about was money. The fucked up part was, he didn't really give a shit. He just went with the flow of things. It's like by instinct he knew what to do and how to do it. That's what puzzled him the most. He decided to dwell on this later as he heard footsteps. He looked up to see the owner and chef of the shop, who had a smile on his face.

"Welcome to my shop. How may I help you on this fine day?" Although Ken was a little guilty after seeing the little girl, he knew better than to back down. It's one thing to fail Mitsuhide, it's an entirely different story to pussy out.

"Yeah, ya see. We're here to talk about that debt you owe to a certain someone." Teuchi's eyes widened and he held his daughter in his daughter near him protectively. "You're behind 2 payments, Teuchi, and the boss was nice enough to send you a reminder. Paying time is coming up soon, and he's hoping to get his money. We don't want him getting his hopes up only to have them come crashing down, do we?" Teuhci looked a little frightened now.

"Li-listen, please listen! Business has been a little slow lately and I have bills to pay and a little girl to feed. I try, I really do, but the economy isn't at where it needs to be. The Kyuubi attacked happened just 5 years ago and money is hard to come by these days. Please just give me a little more time, and I swear I'll have the money. I just need more time to get it, that's all." said the scared man. Ken looked at him closely.

"That's not for me to decide, mister. Don't worry, our jobs was just to come here and remind you of the debt, that's all. I'll tell him what ya said, we'll see what happens. You're lucky that he sent us and not others, or they probably would have resorted to breaking stuff to drive the point."

"Us?" questioned Teuchi. Ken pointed to Naruto, much to the shock of Teuchi. "My god... he's recruiting kids to work for him?" before Ken could say anything, Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Hey old man! I'm not being forced to do this if that's what you're saying! It may not look it, but I choose this on my own will, nobody forces me to do anything! I can see it already, you're thinking this kid doesn't know what he's getting into, well I do! I'm pulling my own weight, rather than sulking in self-pity because everyone around me wants me dead. So take your opinions and shove them up your ass!" exclaimed Naruto. The entire shop was silent when his speech was finished. Ken little uneasy at the attention that was turned his way. Meanwhile Teuchi was surprised at the determination and conviction in Naruto's eyes, especially considering he was but a mere 5-year-old child. People noticed the demon child was in their holy presence, so they grumbled and began leaving the stand. Naruto noticed this and he looked a little guilty since he knew it was actually his fault. He sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a 2 rolled up folds of ryo. "Here," he said as he placed it on he counter, much to the shock of both Teuchi and Ken. "Take it. It's my fault now that you most likely won't have your next payment since people recognized me. I read how much you owed, this should cover 2 of your payments, the rest is up to you. I'm sorry that I've possibly driven some of you business away. To make sure that doesn't happen I'll leave right now and never come back, it's the least I could do. Come on Ken, let's go." he got up from his seat and began to walk out.

Ken didn't even object to being ordered, he was so shocked by Naruto's behavior. This greedy son of a bitch just gave 2 stacks of money away, while when he asked to borrow some he gets a middle finger. He wasn't really mad about that, he was simply surprised. Naruto is a selfish, greedy, "look out for my own self" and "fuck everyone else" type of guy. Being nice and sharing wasn't something the Naruto he knew did, or maybe... he didn't know Naruto at all? All they did together was sell drugs, spend there money on whatever, go home, and repeat. This Naruto he's never seen before, why though? Was it Ken's personality; no that couldn't be it. He and Naruto bickered back and forth and joked in a friendly manner. Maybe it was because they never really did anything together. They knew each other as business partners, and nothing else. It's a shame since they've been living under the same roof for 2 and a half months. He realized he never even tried to get to know Naruto at all, really. He treated Naruto as his business partner, and him being a kid, no matter how smart, accepted it as a way you were suppose to act. Ken's eyes were now open because of his epiphany, it's not that he didn't want to get to know Naruto, he was afraid to. That's why he engaged in sex and alcohol so much, to drown out his sorrows. He was afraid to get close to people, to anyone, ever since...It hurt just to think about it. He made up his mind, he would make it his personal mission to get Naruto to see him as a friend, maybe even a brother. With a newfound goal, he began to follow Naruto, when they were both stopped someone calling them.

"Hey kid, come back for a second, I need to talk to you." said Teuchi. Naruto was curious and obeyed while Ken did the same. They both sat back down in their previous seats. "Both of you, what kind of ramen do you want, first one's on the house." They were both confused now. Ken spoke up first.

"But we work for the guy who you owe money to. Why?" Teuchi smirked at him.

"I'm getting older, and I know a pair of good guys when I see them, even if they don't know it themselves. Now have some ramen, first one's on me, the rest you'll have to pay." he said. Both Naruto and Ken looked at each other, shrugged.

"Okay." they both said. Ken said, "Give me chicken flavored, and give Naruto the best ya got, he's never had any in his life."

"Comin' right up!" Teuchi went to the back to prepare the meals. Little did he know, was that his financial problem would be solved faster than before. Naruto's family tree dates back to ramen addicts, and he was no different. After the free meal, Ken and Naruto -who will from now on go by The Duo (lazy author)- reported the successful mission to Mitsuhide. He was pleased and stated from this point on, they were apart of his family. They did, however, leave out the part where Naruto paid Teuchi the 2 payments worth of money, not knowing how the crime lord with react. He paid them a heavy sum of money and dismissed them. They were currently at their apartment, and Ken was feeling uneasy. He told himself he wouldn't form bonds with anyone ever since... _that _day. But now he was seeing it was a mistake. And besides, he has the Kyuubi in him, and he's suppose to be start ninja academy in a few months, he should be able to protect himself. Speaking of which... should he tell the kid about the Kyuubi? He has a right to know. But he should ask the Hokage first. Maybe the he and the old man could talk about that. He was sure the 3rd planned to tell Naruto sometime in the future. But that sometime had better be soon. Anybody can tell you that finding out a secret from a stranger or on your own is worse than being told by a friend or family. Ken can attest to that.

"Naruto, come here for a sec." Ken called from the kitchen table. Naruto came to table and sat down, looking at Ken expectedly. " Do you wanna... hang out later on or something?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the selling 'the stuff'?" Ken sighed; he was right. Naruto DID see this only as business partner relationship. He'll have to fix that.

"We can worry about that later. Right now let's try to have some fun. We haven't done that since we met, which is a shame, actually." Ken chuckled to himself. "So, anything you want to do today, just name it. You already know we have the money for it." offered Ken. Naruto brought his hand to his chin and looked in thought. He then snapped his fingers and looked at Ken.

"Let's go to park. I've never been there before and from what I see, it's fun." Ken chuckled to himself again. It seems Naruto actually did know he was kid after all. Who would have thought?

"Ok, brat. Let's go."

- 5 months later-

Naruto would soon be starting the ninja academy today. Ken didn't see the point in allowing a 5 year old in the academy, but who was he to judge? He fucked up people's lives with drugs. In the past months, Naruto and he had gotten closer than ever before. They still argued and talked shit to each other, but only in a more friendlier way. They now saw each other as brothers, which Ken was glad about. Ken told Naruto some things about his life. Ken was 22 and he had ran away when he was in his teens. He got into drug dealing later on and that's pretty much it. Naruto, however, could tell their was more, much more. He saw the hesitation in Ken's eyes as he talked about about certain subjects. It's not that Ken wouldn't tell Naruto about his life, he couldn't. Something held him back. Naruto decided to respect his privacy and would allow Ken to tell him about his life in more detail when he was ready.

Their business with Mitsuhide increased. He'd send them to collect money owed, bribe with dirty Uchiha's, and occasionally beat up someone, although it was Ken who did the beating, Naruto just watched. When things looked to tough for Ken, Naruto would grab his trusty bat and jump in. Him being a kid, no one would suspect him so he caught them by surprise. The fights would leave them both sore but the money from Mitsuhide was good so they didn't complain. As they continued working would him, they learned he wasn't the big cheese they assumed he was. He wasn't the head of the family. He was second-in-command of the Syndicate. There were 3 major syndicates in Konoha; together they were called the Sengoku. The three individual organizations were the Oda, run by Nobunaga Oda, the Toyatomi, run by Hideyoshi Toyatomi, and the Tokugawa, run by Ieyasu Tokugawa. The Duo were in the Oda Syndicate, apparently. The 3 syndicates were in an agreement of sorts. The deal was pretty much, "Don't fuck with me... and I won't fuck with you."

Naruto's visits to Ichiraku increased ever since his recently discovered addiction to ramen. He'd eat all he could before leaving, making Teuchi a happy man with Naruto's appetite. Naruto was getting ready for the academy. He was both excited and nervous. Will he make any friends? Will it be fun? But most of all, will they treat him like the rest of the villages? Naruto was scared to find out, but he strengthened his resolve. He wasn't a bitch with no balls! He was Naruto Uzumaki, the most badass of the bad! Who would fuck with him? Nobody that's who! Shiiiiiiit... he wished a motherfucka _would! _He'd go Bruce Lee on their asses! He'd be like hi-ya! He-yah! Wa-ta! Ka-

"Naruto! Stop hitting the wall and making those retarded ass noises and come the fuck on!"

-7 years later-

"Goddammit..." mumbled Naruto. He'd failed again, for the third fucking time! How the hell was this possible! He aced everything but the fucking Bunshin test! He was the top in the throwing portion, 2nd to Sasuke in the fighting portion, top in the survival portion when they're made to spend a week in forest outside surrounding Konoha- of course they were being watched by ANBU to assure their safety-, he aced the Henge test, which he used when necessary for his drug life, although he failed the genjutsu portion, he was at least able to break a genjutsu so it was 50/100, and he aced the Kawarimi no Jutsu, but because of _one. fucking. stupid ass _jutsu he failed! What kind of bullshit it this?! He was waiting for Ken to tell him he failed AGAIN when Mizuki came to him.

(you've read it a thousand times, there's no need to do it again)

_'Fucking idiot! Man, I can't believe he actually thought I was that stupid. Fucking dumbass!' _though Naruto, who was sitting in a clearing waiting for Mizuki. He took out the 3rd and stole the scroll. Little did he know that the old man wasn't actually knocked out. Years of reading Ichi Ichi pretty much nulled him of passing out from nose bleeds. He decided to let things play out, and sent an ANBU to tail Naruto. He told him to lay low and don't interfere unless absolutely necessary. He wanted to know why Naruto would steal the forbidden scroll. He knew Naruto wouldn't do this by himself, there had to be another factor at play. He'll just have to wait and see.

Back with Naruto, he was looking through the scroll, looking for anything useful. He came across Kage no Bunshin Jutsu and decided to try that out first.

-hours later-

Naruto was dead tired, but he completed the jutsu. He looked at the scroll again and decided to read the extras. Turns out, his clones can do other things, like Bunshin Daibakuha, which makes a clone explode, Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which clones shuriken as the name implies, and when clones are dispelled their retained memories are sent to the original. Naruto suddenly loved his new technique, the things he could do with it, the knowledge he could learn without actually lifting a finger himself, and most of all, the beautiful bodies he could gaze on without the risk of getting hurt. Yep, some of Ken rubbed off on Naruto it seems. He was growing into his teens, after all. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Iruka.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" yelled an enraged Iruka. Naruto mere smiled at him.

"Isn't this a test? I thought if I learned one jutsu from the scroll I'd pass." Naruto knew he'd get caught, might as well play the fool and blame Mizuki. Iruka was confused.

"What? Naruto, what are you talking about?" He was interrupted when he Mizuki landed in the clearing.

"Naruto, give me scroll and you pass the test. Iruka is trying to take it to insure you fail the test." Naruto had to resist the urge to give him a 'are you stupid?' look. He instead kept quiet as Iruka spoke up.

"Mizuki what are you doing? Have you turned traitor?" questioned Iruka. He was ignored.

"Tell me, Naruto, have you ever wondered why you were hated by everyone?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. THAT got his attention. He always did wonder why everyone hated him. He was curious.

"Why? Do you know?"asked Naruto.

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" yelled Iruka. Mizuki smirked.

"The reason everyone hates you is because-" that's as far as he got when the ANBU positioned to watch Naruto struck. He came from behind and stabbed Mizuki in the back, making sure to avoid a vital spot. Everyone was shocked at the scene, especially Mizuki, who was than knocked out by the ANBU. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The ANBU looked up at both Naruto and Iruka.

"Iruka Umino and Naruto Uzumaki, you are to immediately report to the Hokage's office at once. No delays." He grabbed Mizuki and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Both Naruto and Iruka looked at each other before taking off to the Hokage tower.

-later-

"Naruto, will you care to explain your actions today in your involvement with the forbidden scroll?" question the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto nervously explained the incident. "And you had no idea it was trick?"

"No sir. If I had known I would have told you right afterwards. I was desperate to pass and didn't think much of it at the time." said Naruto. Hiruzen knew he was lying, but he didn't press into it.

"I believe you, Naruto. Iruka, can you vouch for him by his actions or reactions from the time you found him to now?"

"When I found him, he looked worn out. I questioned to him on why he stole the scroll, and he told me Mizuki put him up to it, saying it was a test to pass the exams." said Iruka. Hiruzen nodded and looked to the ANBU who was sent with Naruto.

"Is it all true?"

"Yes sir. Everything is as they described it from what had seen sir." Hiruzen nodded his head.

"Good. Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino, you are both hereby rewarded an A-ranked missions pay for you efforts in stopping a traitor. The checks will be sent to your homes tommorow. Iruka, you are dismissed, however Naruto, you must stay. We have something to discuss." Iruka nodded and walked out of the room. The ANBU also left.

"So what is it we have to discuss, old man? Is this about what Mizuki was about to say?" Hiruzen sighed.

"Yes. I was going to wait until you were chunin to tell you, but I feel you're mature enough to handle this information. What I am about to tell you is highly classified, and only you have permission to tell others, but choose wisely. Anyone else who reveals this would be put to death. On the night of your birthday, as you know, the Kyuubi attacked our village. Many died from the attack. It was said that the Yondaime Hokage killed the fox, that was a lie. The fox can't be killed, since it is just raw chakra given a physical form. It had to be sealed, with it's power it couldn't be sealed inside of an object. We had to choose the next best thing, a living human baby who's chakra coils weren't developed yet. Do you see where I am going with this, Naruto?" asked Hiruzen. Naruto looked hesitant before answering,

"The Kyuubi... is sealed inside...of me?" he asked. Hiruzen nodded solemnly. Naruto looked down at the desk in shock. He was the container of Kyuubi. _That's _why everyone hated him? That's the reason? Naruto began to get angry. "That's why people hate me, old man? That stupid ass reason? THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER! They hate me because of something I have no control of?! I've been treated like a plague ever since I was born! People ignore me, they look with disgust in my direction, they pretend I don't even exist, I hear the whispers, what they say about me. I go through this hell of non-existence because of something like _this_?! Now that I know the reason, I hate them even more now. They can all kiss my ass for all I care! I don't care what they think. I have Ken, Ayame, Teuchi, you, and that's all that matters to me! The rest of them can burn in hell for all I care!" by the end of his rant, Naruto was breathing heavily.

Hiruzen remained silent throughout the whole thing, allowing Naruto to release his anger. Though he was disheartened by Naruto's feelings towards Konoha as a whole, he was glad he had a few people, if only less than the number of fingers he has on his hand, that he cared about. He was especially happy to hear he was on that list as well.

"I...I have to go. I have to clear my head for a while."

"Take as much time as you need, Naruto. But before you go, take this. You are now a genin of Konoha for passing the cloning portion of the test." Naruto simply nodded his head and and took the head band. He walked like a zombie out of the office and close the door. Hiruzen sighed. _'I am glad Naruto has some bonds in Konoha. I just hope it's enough.'__  
_

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it so far. This thought appeared to me after I beat GTA IV last month. I wanted to do a story where Naruto had a bloodline relating to GTA cheat codes. It was at first going to be a parody or just a humor story, but than it slowly turned into a serious, drama (I think), humor (I hope) centered story. You may have noticed Naruto's scoring is different. That's because he isn't an idiot like in the original, so Naruto isn't dead-last, Kiba is. That doesn't mean teams will change, or does it? You'll just have to wait and see.

GTA Bloodline:

Stage One: Complete healing and instant healing by eating any sort of food or sex.

Stage Two: Being able to summon Guns and Weapons long lost in the sands of time including armor of any kind.

Stage Three: Abilities such as super strength, super jump, shape shifting, hypnotic aggression which increases rage and the need to attack anyone, and gravity control. I wanted to add the ability to control time and being able to control the weather because you can do that with cheat codes in Grand Theft Auto with cheat codes, but that seems WAY overpowered. I also wanted to add the money cheat, but that's useless since Naruto has money.

If I should change any of his abilities tell him and give me an explanation why. I'll consider it if it is good enough. Also tell me if I should add anything, and I'll consider it.

The paring is unknown as of now, I'm more focus on the story than who he'll be paired with. And remember,

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love the responses I'm getting. The real story actually begins now, Chapter 1 was merely a prologue to explain everything leading up to Naruto entering the crime life. Enjoy.

* * *

"YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME?!" shouted Naruto. He'd just confronted Ken about the Kyuubi. Needless to say, he wasn't happy about being lied to by his brother.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO? HUH?! I would have died if I told you, you know those fucking ANBU had been watching your dumbass all your life. I wasn't going to die because you were curious!" retorted Ken.

"Because I was curious?! The ENTIRE fucking village wants me dead? You couldn't possibly understand what I feel and all I wanted to know was why?! Why did they hate me?!"

"You're right! I don't understand, and I possibly never will, but I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I knew the risk. I value my life a lot. Please tell me you understand, you were always smart." Said Ken. Naruto was still angry, but he understood. In fact, he understood before he confronted Ken about the demon, but he was _just so angry! _He'd been lied to his whole life, and now that he find out the secret he was just so angry. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at his brother, but he didn't know what to do with his anger. With a slight yell of frustration, he grabbed his wallet and walked out, slamming the door. Ken sighed. Shit just hit the fan. What else could possibly go wrong now? Murphy's law police heard this and told fate to interfere, to which she complied.

-Later-

Naruto arrived to his destination, his favorite place in the world, Ichiraku Ramen Stand. "One bowl of shrimp ramen please!" he really needed his daily dose of ramen right now to calm his nerves. Over the years he had befriended the duo who ran the shop, he did after all rank in a lot of money for them. His appetite was huge, and he had the money to pay as well. It was a mutual benefit. After a while of waiting he finally received his bowl from Ayame. "Thanks." He said and was about to eat when he noticed something unusual. Every time he ordered something, he would be greeted with a smile or a hello from Ayame. The average Joe might miss this, but not Naruto. He enjoyed every motion of kindness directed his way. Now he was met with Ayame giving him his bowl with her head down, as if she couldn't look him in the eye. This made him suspicious. This type of odd behavior only happened when something was wrong, or it was a surprise party celebrating his birth so Naruto could not to see her giddy face, and he sure as hell didn't smell any cake baking in the back! As Ayame was walking away, which Naruto noted was with a hurried pace, he stopped her. "Hey, Ayame-chan! What's up?" She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around to acknowledge him, something which irked Naruto.

"No…nothing. Just tired… that's all." She said in a low and defeated tone. Now Naruto was definitely suspicious. She's always happy and cheerful, even if it's just a front for the costumers. Now she wasn't even trying.

"Hey, Ayame. What's wrong?" She didn't respond. "Ayame! What's wrong?!" he said with added base. Years of being in the game taught Naruto you must have respect for you to not be seen as a bitch. Even if you're in a 10 to 1 odds, you'd better not bitch out. With that mind-set Naruto took up a tone that a general would with his private. Ayame hesitated for a bit, but she slowly turned around, revealing a black eye, a swollen lip, and a few bruises on his face. She had shame written all over her face. She didn't want Naruto to see her like this, that's why she was glad Naruto was off training to pass the exams and barely came to the stand for a time. She knew he would find out, she just hoped it wouldn't be so soon after he graduated. Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes. He was breathing slightly heavier now, trying to control himself. His hands were clenching and unclenching. His nostrils flared a little. His narrowed eyes had barely contained anger in him. It was one thing to pick on him, but an ENTIRELY different story to mess with his friends.

"Everyone leave." Naruto said to the costumers in the shop. They looked and saw the demon brat telling them to leave. At first some of them were going to give him a few words of such as "fuck off", but they saw the murderous look in his eyes. They could feel the killer intent radiating off of him, and they were scared they'd die if they didn't comply, so they all wisely left.

"Ayame…"

"Na-Naruto it's nothing!" she said quickly. "It-it's my fault! I said some stupid things and he got mad, that's all! It's-"

"Ayame…"

"Naru-"

"AYAME!" Total silence ensued. "I will ask you this one time, Ayame, one time only, and if I don't get a straight answer in the next 2 minutes then I will ask your father what happened. And I'm sure I'd have his blessing to deal with it."

"Naruto please!" begged Ayame. He slammed his fist on the counter in anger.

"Tell me right now Ayame! Who the fuck would dare lay their disgusting hands on you!" yelled Naruto. Ayame's resolve broke as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto's anger lessened at the sight. He jumped over the counter and hugged his long time friend as she bailed her eyes out. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting word in her ear. He was calm and soothing on the outside, but a furiously raging storm of rage and anger on the inside. After Ayame calmed down a little, Naruto began to question her again. The time for proper comforting would have to wait. Now was the time of retribution. "Ayame, It's not your fault and I'm not angry with you, but could he please give me a name?"

"Bu-but Naruto…you can't…" she said timidly.

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"He works for Hideyoshi Toyatomi." Naruto's rage didn't falter for a second.

"So?" he said. Ayame removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him with disbelief.

"So? The truce, Naruto! If you do anything, something bad could happen." Naruto looked at her with indifference.

"I don't care. I'll take full responsibility and punishment for what I am about to do if I get caught. But this is far more important, Ayame, you must know that. This _man_... if he can even call himself that, has hurt someone very important to me. He has hurt someone who I would gladly die to give my life for. He has hurt someone who's life I value more than my own. If you think I will allow that to go unpunished, then you are clearly mistaken. What he did was unforgiveable. He hurt a women who clear doesn't have an evil bone in her body. The fact that what I do may very well break the alliance matters little to me. All that matters is you, Ayame, because I care for both you and Teuchi deeply. So please, Ayame, can you give me a name? If it makes you feel better, I promise you I won't kill him, I'll just teach him not to hit women any longer." Finish Naruto.

Ayame took his words to hurt and her spirits lifted as she heard where her place stood in his life. She didn't want to, but she was forced to comply. She couldn't say no to Naruto. She looked down in shame again as she spoke the words "Takashi Mori."

Takashi lived the good life. He had money, power, and bitches. He even had this girl who ran a ramen stand who thought he cared two shits about her. HA! As if he'd care about some bitch who couldn't even give good head. She did get out of line sometimes, but he put her back in her place. Why he kept her around? She was a good cook, that's it. Her tits weren't all that big, her ass wasn't much to talk about, and her face was sweet and cute, but not hot and sexy. All in all, she was a little above average in his opinion, but who cared? She's a good bitch who can cook, and she listens. Sex is good though, she's a good dog. She never objects to what he wants. He's always rough, too. Bitches like that shit. Yeah she cried when he took her virginity, but that I didn't stop him. He could be as rough as he wanted. Who the fuck cares what she thinks? He's a man, she's a woman, end of story. Why was he thinking about that bitch anyway? His mind did always wander to stupid things all the time. Didn't matter, what he should be thinking about his that sexy piece of ass Nene. Man, how'd that monkey ass idiot Hideyoshi get that he'd never-

"Boss, someone's here to see you, says it's urgent. Let him in?" This made him curious. Who would want to meet him at this time of night? Must be a drug addict or something.

"What does he want?"

"We don't know, he's just a kid." A kid? Well this might be interesting. What the hell would a kid want with him?

"Alright, let him in. I'll be down shortly." The bodyguard nodded. Takashi put on his clothes and went down stairs. How did this kid find out where he lived anyway? Whatever, he didn't care. He shouldn't be a threat. He walked in the living room to see a kid who appeared to be in his pre-teens. He had brown hair, black eyes, slightly pale skin. "Alright kid, who the fuck are you? What cha want? Weed, crack, meth, some stress relievers?" The kid merely gazed at him for a while before saying,

"Do you know a girl by the name of Ayame?" That caught him by surprised. He looked up in thought. Ayame… Ayame… where had he heard that name? He'd had so many bitches in his house that names don't mean anything to him anymore.

"Ayame…nope. Can't say it rings a bell." He said. He noticed the kid tense before relaxing.

"She's a cook, works at a ramen stand." Takashi began to think more on the subject. Now that he thought about it…

"Ahhh! I know now! Her! Ah that girl's a peach, ain't she? She's a good cook, but that's just about it. Everything else is just plain. Why, you know her?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. She's a friend of mine, a dear friend of mine whom you have laid your hands upon." Takashi's eyes narrowed and nodded towards his guards. Naruto was now surrounded by 10 people.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Naruto merely smirked at him.

"Nothing. But do you like fireworks? I FUCKING LOVE THEM!"

**BOOM!**

The explosion wasn't big enough to kill anyone, since he promised Ayame no one would die, but it did disorientate and stun the hell out of them. Takashi heard a door being kicked in, but he couldn't see anything because of the smoke. He felt the wind leave him as a punch was sent to his gut. He fell to his knees as he saw the kid from before looking enraged. He saw one of his men trying to sneak up behind kid. Keyword was _trying._ He raised his Katana to strike, only give of a glass shattering scream as Naruto's leg kicked back and broke his knee. Naruto returned his attention to Takashi by grabbing the man's shirt and headbutting him in the nose, breaking it. Blood spewed from the now broken nose as he fell to the ground. The smoke cleared up and nine men were standing tall, ready to strike.

"KILL HIM!" yelled Takashi.

"Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!" 9 clones appeared in clouds of smoke. He could have made more, but he wanted them to feel like they had a chance. Takashi's eyes widened.

A ninja? Their not allowed to attack civilians without cause. He couldn't very well notify the ANBU, he was a drug lord after all. He decided to turn tail and run, hoping to elude the boy. Naruto smiled, as if he'd allow that to happen. Takashi ran like his life depended on it, which it probably did. Who the hell was this kid? He doubted the shinobi forces would send a kid after him, even if he wasn't big time cheese. The kid must be after him because of what he did to that cook girl, whatever her name was. Shit! Personal attacks were worse than business attacks. At least they weren't guaranteed physical pain. You can always negotiate, but not this time. He sprinted to back and rammed his way through the door. He was outside and running through the streets. Bad thing is it was dark which only increased his paranoia.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as a kunai imbedded itself in his thigh.

"You like that? The pain feels good right? Because you're in for a world of hurt, bitch." Takashi looked back in fear and tried to crawl away. Naruto grabbed his ankle and roughly pulled him back. Takashi was crying now, begging for his life.

"Yo- you don't want to do this! I work for Hideyoshi Toyotomi! He'll-" He was silenced with a hard stomp to his back. Naruto grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the ground 3 times. He then gave a hard kick to his side, making him turn over on his back. Naruto sat on his chest and looked him dead in the eye.

"I don't care who you work for. The moment you hurt Ayame-chan was the moment you were sentenced to the hospital!" He brought down a brutal chakra enhanced punch to his face.

Note: With every word written in **Bold **print, Takashi receives a punch to the face.

"You think you could **fuck **with Ayame and get away with it?! You **fucking. Piece. **Of **shit! **I should **kill **you for what he did! But you know what? I cant. She doesn't want me to kill in her name. I don't fucking **care **if you work for Hideyoshi. **ANYONE **who fucks with **my **family is all the same to me!" Naruto's fist was bloody from the beating. Takashi's left side of his face was black and blue, his eye was swollen shut, his nose was broken, and if you looked closely you could see some of his teeth on the ground. Naruto observed his work, but he didn't feel satisfied. This man should be dead for what he did to his Ayame. As much as he wanted to kill him, he valued Ayame's wishes above his own hatred for this man. Luckily there were no witnesses to identify him. He was in a disguise yeah, but you could never be to careful. Naruto stood up and with one final hard kick to the groin, walked away.

Damn that was brutal! Thought Hinata. She'd been watching Naruto for a while now. Ever since she'd joined the academy she knew he was a bad apple. The thing was, he was also a smart apple, too. Normally street thugs aren't interested in school, let alone being a ninja. They were satisfied with the money they had on the streets. But Naruto had a drive that was impressive and high intelligent for a street rat. He actually paid attention to history lessons and lectures. Whenever he was called to answer he'd always reply with a right answer. His grades on test were above average, mostly B's, sometimes C's, and not so rare A's. He never made a D or a F. She found it stupid that something like a clone test could hold a ninja back who had such potential. It was his attitude, however, that unnerved her. His personality completely contradicted his grades and smarts. He was brash, an asshole, and wasn't afraid to speak his mind, which started his "friendship" with the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't a stick up the ass pricks like nobles should be since, ya know, his clan was massacred. He mostly kept to himself, brooding, trying to make himself seem nonexistent; but when you have fangirls that's hardly possible. He actually seemed a little emo, but if you're not a little weird after your ENTIRE family is killed by your BROTHER who you looked up to, then something is clearly wrong with you.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ok class, todays lesson is-" Iruka was interrupted by who the class dubbed "street rat" when he busted through the door._

"_Sorry I'm late! Well… not really. I had to take care of some shit." Iruka sighed. No matter how many times he gave Naruto detention, he still wouldn't cease his foul language. It always boggled his mind that Naruto had such good grades and wasn't dead last. He wondered though why Naruto had such interest in military lessons. He was always interested and he ate that stuff up, paid close attention to anything having to do with war. Whatever the case, he couldn't deny Naruto being one of his best students, and was only being held back because of the clone test. Such potential, wasted, but he had to follow rules. _

"_Naruto, curse one more time and you'll have detention. Now take a seat." Said Iruka. Naruto began to walk to his seat, but he noticed someone else had took it. Normally he wouldn't tolerate such disrespect, but he and Ken finished doing a huge assignment from Mitsuhide, so he was in a good mood. He looked around and found an empty seat by the Uchiha. He didn't really have a problem with the kid, he kept to himself so he decided to take that seat. _

"_HEY! Loser! Get your dirty behind away from Sasuke-kun! You can't sit by him!" yelled Sakura, fangirl co-leader. Naruto said nothing, trying to keep his good mood intact. Luckly Iruka saved the day._

"_Sakura! Be quiet! I will not tolerate classroom disruptions by anyone, so if you have a problem, settle it on your own time. As for now close your mouth and please pay attention." Said Iruka with authority. Sakura grumbled to herself but complied. No one noticed the smiles on Sasuke's and Naruto's faces but each other. _

"_Not bad, street rat. She's the most annoying of the girls."_

"_No problem, duck-ass. I've seen her type. When she finds a guy, she'd better hope he's nice, otherwise she's going to be a punching bag. She likes the bad boy type it looks like. I would feel sorry for her, but she's a bitch." Sasuke smirked._

"_I couldn't agree more." _

_Later at lunch, they both decided to sit together. They didn't see each other as "friends" per say, more like allies in the school full of kids. They didn't talk, enjoying the silence between them, Sasuke more so. With Naruto around him, he discovered his fan-girls didn't bother him nearly as much. Naruto was feared throughout the academy. Everyone knew not to mess with him. The last kid that talked bad about his brother found himself in the hospital. Needless to say no one crossed him, well up until now. Sakura could be seen coming toward their table. "Hey, street rat!" she said a bit too loudly, causing most to turn their head towards the noise. Naruto sighed and looked up from his ramen._

"_What is it, Sakura? Can't ya see I'm trying to enjoy my ramen? Want some?" he offered. Even though Naruto was somewhat feared and respected, he could be friendly too. Though that didn't help him in the friend department. He didn't have any really. Those that would consider it immediately thought about the backlash. Being friends with the street rat would not bode well for them. They'd be target of negativity that they could have easily avoided. Even though Naruto commands respect through his actions, other don't. It would be better for them if they just kept their distance from the pariah and ignored him. _

"_No you idiot. I just want you know that Sasuke-Kun is from the Uchiha clan, the last surviving member and that you shouldn't be with him. You're just a street rat." She said smugly. Naruto blinked._

"_Sooooo… you don't want any? Ok, fine by me. And also, Sasuke's a big boy, Sakura. He can take care of himself, he's been doing that for years now that he has to, so I'm sure he can judge who and who doesn't sit by him pretty well, even if his psych may be a bit fucked up by the incident." Said Naruto simply. He went back to his ramen and ignored the furious look on Sakura's face. She was daughter of a council member! No one ever talked to her like that! She was so angry she forgot who she was addressing. She reared her fist back landed a hard blow Naruto's face. He was taken by surprise and he fell out of his seat. The other students, even Sasuke, could now feel the tension in the air. _

"_That's what you get. My mom is on the council, so you can't talk to me like that, street rat." _

_Naruto was a little shocked. He thought they all knew better than to strike him? He had a 'I know this bitch didn't…' look on his face. Naruto slowly stood up while rubbing his cheek. He was massaging it gently now, checking to see if it was swollen. He knew that a bruise was going to form with how hard she decked him. He then looked at Sakura, who began to feel uneasy under his gaze, and smiled._

_SMACK!_

_The back of Naruto's right hand was sticking from the impact. Although some kids suspected retaliation, all of their eyes widened. They knew Naruto was a wild card, but to smack Sakura like that? … Shit … _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, NARUTO?!" yelled Ino, Sakura's love rival and co-leader of the fangirls. She was crouching next to Sakura who was on the ground holding her cheek on the edge of tears. Her expression was priceless. The shock on her face made Naruto wish he had a camera. "You bastard, she's a girl! You can't do that!" shouted Ino. Naruto looked surprised at the statement, and then laughed._

"_Ha ha ha ha ha! Are you serious? Look around you! We're in a freaking ninja academy, training to kill people! Do really believe being a ninja is roses and daises? If this was a real battle, Sakura would dead if lucky. The unlucky side is she would be taken away and raped, and then sold to be a slave in the black market slave trade. There is no such thing as morality in the ninja world, there is only kill or be killed. Please ask the ninja that went through the 3__rd__ great war, and say what you just said to them. I would love to see their reactions to such a stupid, blind, and ignorant statement. Kunoichi are almost always raped and/or enslaved when they are captured by enemy forces. Death is a blessing for them if captured. Try to think about my words and realize you two, along with the rest of you fan-girls, are a disgrace kunoichi everywhere, although I hope you don't so you could die much sooner." _

_-End Flashback-_

After that speech Hinata had gained a newfound respect for the street-… Naruto. She must admit, she wasn't as blinded from the truths of the ninja world like fan-girls, but she did somewhat forget about them. She soon realized that the academy didn't prepare them for the real world as much as it should have, but luckily she had her family. Although her father saw her as weak, she knew she could beat Hanabi if she wanted to, but she didn't. She had a plan. She'd allow Hanabi to be clan heir, and Hinata would have the caged bird seal placed her her. Little did the Hyuuga clan know, Hinata had been secretly researching the seal, and when the time was right, she'd release herself and her fellow branch members. The only downside is that the seal was made so the victim couldn't do it themselves. She'd have to found someone with enough chakra reserves to help. She would than incite rebellion amongst the branch family, but she would need allies. The main house knew better then to teach the branch member powerful techniques. So all of them, save Neji, who she'd been helping by training him in main branch techniques, were weaker than the Main house. She could probably become clan head and try abolish the seal, but the foolish council would never allow that. Because the acceptable mind set, the branch family was "beneath" them. So like civilians under a tyrant, rebellion was the only option.

She had now found that ally in Naruto Uzumaki. She'd been watching him for a while now, and she now knew that he worked for the Oda. With his connections, even if he was low-ranking, he'd be a valuable asset. She also knew about his furry friend, drunken men tell no tales. With power like that, who would stand against them? She would have to figure out, however, how to court him. He wasn't an idiot, so he couldn't be that easily manipulated. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him in some ways, his aura commanded respect from their peers and adults, even if only civilians. His physical appearance was attractive enough, and the fact that he didn't care who he hurt if they hurt those close to him proved his loyalty. She'd have to go about this carefully. She knew she wasn't going to have him rapped around her finger, but if she needed to use her body to get him to her side then… well… she _was _a kunoichi, if only for a day. So with that in mind she decided to confront him. Who cares if he wasn't in the mood after beating the shit of a grown man?

"Hey." Naruto paused and looked around. He spotted a girl who he recognized. She was a Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. What the hell was she doing in this part of town?

"Yeah?"

"I saw what you did back there, and I must say… pretty brutal." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yeah, so? He messed with someone close to me, I couldn't let that slide."

"But he worked for Hideyoshi. You could be in a lot of trouble with him and Nobunaga."

"Yeah well…wait a minute. How the hell does a Hyuuga princess like you know about things like that? They make sure to keep out of the public eye." He said suspiciously. "Are you with one of the big 3 or something?" Hinata laughed at him.

"Me? A Hyuuga? The daughter of the clan head? No. What gives you that idea?"

"Well it would be good for the them. Having a Hyuuga clan heir in their pocket would do wonders for them."

"Well no, I'm not. I'm just interested in why you work for Oda."

"Now how the hell do you know that, little missy?" Naruto wasn't angry, he was just very surprised and quite curious.

"I've been watching you for some time now."

"Really? Ya know, being a stalker or a secret admirer is pretty much the same thing these days. You might want to be careful."

"Classify it as you see it, but the fact is I've been watching you, and I couldn't figure out why? Why this way of life? You don't need it like the others. You're smart, you have a vast amount of potential, and you are close to the Hokage. Why choose this way of life?" she asked, truly curious.

"I don't know really. You're right, I don't need it. I want it. Hell, the moment the chance presented itself I took it. I knew the dangers of this life, just like I know the dangers of beating that guy up, but I don't care. This is no different from being a ninja, kill or be killed, just on the more illegal side of the fence. Now I'd like to ask you something. Why the sudden interest? You said you've been watching me, which means you shouldn't be surprised about what I did."

"You're right, I'm not. I am surprised about your reason behind it, though. Not many…dealers would risk angering another syndicate for the sake of another, especially with it being Hideyoshi. So why stick your neck out for others?"

"Because without loyalty and your word you have nothing. I don't care what happens to me because of what I did. I couldn't let what he did just be swept under the rug." Said Naruto would fierce conviction. Hinata liked that.

"If I may ask, what did he do?" Naruto looked at her for a while, and sighed.

"It isn't my place to tell you. What happened to her is her business. Besides I'm sure you know what he did after hearing what I had to say. Now is that all, princess?" asked Naruto. He got a smile in response.

"No, not really. Take me on a date." She said. She thought if she was going to get him, she might as well strike now. Being blunt was a good way to start.

That response was NOT something he was expecting. His eyes widened in surprise- no shock was more like it. "A date?! With the street rat?" he asked, astonished. Something was definitely going on. There's no way someone like her would like someone like him. There from two TOTATLY different worlds. And he could tell she wasn't the "bad-boy" type. She was too smart for that.

"Yes, date. You're not gay, are you?" she said with a smile. Now THAT caught him off guard.

"NO, you stupid bitch! I'm not gay!"

"Hmmm… I don't know… you just called me a stupid bitch, and the only reason that could be is if I'm stupid for asking you on a date, which means going on a date would pretty face like me is stupid, which means you _must _like men." She said, still smiling. Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment… or was it anger? She couldn't tell.

"I'm not gay! Fine I'll take you on a date to prove it!"

"Maybe to me it's a date, but to you it's probably a girls night out. Plus, you have to prove you're straight, which means you're insecure about your sexuality." Naruto's face was now angry and confused.

"Stop fucking with my head! You're making me want to say no, and I've only spoken to you for less than 10 minutes." Hinata laughed.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop joking around. Now about that date…"

"Fine, whatever. It'll have to be tomorrow or some time this week. I have to check on my friend."

"Ayame?"

"How did you-"

"You said her name as you smashed that guys face in."

"Oh yeah. Man are making me feel stupid today. But then again, I could make you feel something too, preferably in the lower regions." He said with a smirk. He figured he'd won this game of words and she'd be taken off guard by the perverse comment. She wasn't.

"Maybe your right. I'd feel sad, disappointed, and let down. And all because of 2 inches. Pick me up at the compound. You know where to find it." She said as she walked off with a winning smile, leaving a very vexed Naruto.

Naruto arrived at the ramen stand to check on Ayame. He saw it was near closing time. He was trying to decide rather to disrupt her and let her rest or talk to her. He choose the latter, she need his attention now. He entered the stand and saw Ayame getting ready go. "Hey, Ayame." She turned around, startled with widened eyes.

"Naruto?! Dammit don't scare me like that!" she said. She then noticed the splattered blood on his clothes and bloody knuckles. Her eyes widened. "Na-Naruto… you didn't…" Naruto hastily waved his hands in a defensive manner.

"NO no no, I didn't! I just beat him up a little. He'll think twice about hitting another girl again." He stated. Ayame smiled at him and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you Naruto! You don't know how much this means to me! But you could be in trouble. You could-"

"Don't worry. I wore a disguise. Everything's gonna be okay, alright?" She nodded to him. "Now, do you want me to walk you home? I have nothing else to do, and I feel you'd probably want the company."

"I'd like that."

-The Next Day-

"Man that was great. No wonder Ken is always happy when he wakes up." Said Naruto. He'd just woken up from a GREAT'S night sleep on side of Ayame. He was now a man in 2 out of 3 ways: he's a ninja and he just lost his virginity. Now all he had to do was reach 18 in 5 years and he'll be a MAN in every way! Both he and Ayame had great a night. He was laying on his back with left arm behind his head and with Ayame laying on his right, cuddling him. Naruto honestly didn't see the problem in it, he hears it all the time how men hate cuddling. Now that he thought it, he shuddered. Maybe it isn't the action, it's the name. A man "cuddling" doesn't sound right. Now a man "bonding" after a night of hot sex, now that sounds better. Naruto enjoyed this, actually. It felt nice to be in the arms of another… Dammit! He sounded gay just now! Let's rephrase that. It felt nice holding his woman in his arms. Ahhhh…. That's better.

"Morning, Naruto. Sleep well?" that caused him to grin.

"I sure did. Nothing like a good night of fun to keep a guy happy." Said a grinning Naruto. Ayame was smiling blissfully, but than a thought occurred to her.

"Naruto… what does this mean… for us?" She asked with a worried expression. "Are we a couple, should we pretend this never happened, or are we just friends with benefits?" she asked, afraid of the answer. A small frown appeared on Naruto's face. Shit! He wasn't thinking straight. His virgin body and mind was so eager to have sex that he didn't think of the future like he normally did. What are they, exactly? Are they, as she said, friends with benefits? Should they forget this ever happened, thus straining their friendship which he held onto dearly? Are they dating? Should they be dating? He was truly confused right now.

"Uhh… I don't know Ayame. We can't pretend this never happened, that would _not _do well for our friendship at all. Being friends with benefits sounds awesome, but I care for you more too much to allow you to just be a girl to fuck n' duck. If we want to start dating, than we have to take it just a little slower. We've known each other for years, yes, but you just got out of a shitty relationship not 24 hours ago. I'm willing to give this a shot if you are, but we can't rush it. We'll take things slow, and see where things go from there, ok?" he said. Ayame pouted.

"Does that mean no sex? You were WAY better than Takashi, that prick! You were gentle, and I actually had an orgasm this time!" she whined. Naruto chuckled to himself. Take that Hinata…Shit! (which seems to be our word of the day) Hinata! He had forgotten all about her!

'_Calm down. Calm down! I can fix this! I can handle this!' _he thought to himself. He couldn't just leave Ayame, leaving her after getting her hopes up right after having sex would her would be a dick move, even for him. But he gave Hinata his word, well not his word, but he'd said he'd be there. But he didn't get her a specific day. He said tomorrow or something, which means maybe tomorrow or some other time. Dammit whatever. He just knew he had to see her sometime this week.

"Probably not, taking it slow means trying to post pone sexual relations until the appropriate time."

"But we already did it!" she protested. Naruto sighed. He could understand that his friend… no not that… his precious person needed someone to lean on right now, but she was being clingy, and he sure as hell didn't want to be her rebound guy, no matter how great the sex was. He cared for her feelings, which is why he wanted to treat this carefully.

"Look, I care for you, Ayame, hell I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you. I love you like how I love Ken, Teuchi, and old man 3rd, which is why I want to treat this with as much care as I could. I don't want to see you hurt by anyone, especially by me, so we HAVE to take this slow. Yes, we've been knowing each other for years, but only as friends. I don't know _you, _just like you don't know _me. _So for both of our sakes we must slow down, or call it quits, accept what we did as moment of desire that _was not _a mistake, and continue to be friends. I know we can still be friends after what happened, but if you want to take it up to the next level, then we can do that too." Explained Naruto. Ayame was surprised and her eyes were open with realization. She wanted to be with Naruto, he was nice, strong-willed, respectful, and recently discovered great in bed, but if it didn't work out, would it ruin their friendship? She realized she must treat this as it should be treated, a difficult decision. Acknowledge what happened between them as a wonderful experience and remain friends, keeping their friendship intact and possibly strengthened, or take the chance of trying to date him and if it didn't work out, risk ruining their friendship?

"Thanks Naruto, for caring for me enough to help me realize. I don't want to use you as a rebound, even though you're a great guy. I want us to remain friends, but I also want to take a shot with you. We've known each other for years, so it shouldn't be hard, right? I'll have to think about it, Naruto. And if it isn't rude, try not to come to the ramen stand for a while. Seeing you will influence my decision of us wanting to be more and I need a clear head for this."

"No, it's no trouble, not at all. Take all the time you need." Ayame smiled and cuddled- ahem… "bonded" with him even more.

"But, do you think we could go at it one more time? A parting gift?" Ayame asked with a smile. A shit eating grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Even though this could possibly influence your decision more than it should , I'll happily grant your request."

At the academy, Naruto had arrived with a "Yeah Bitches!" as he walked through the door. Some were shocked to see him, others annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be at home, street rat? You failed."

"Well if you bitches would look at my head, and not the one between my legs, then you'd see a shiny ass head band, so suck it!" was Naruto's reply. With a smug look on his face, Naruto took a sit next to his… friend? Rival? Ally? He didn't know what to call Sasuke. More wanted to argue with Naruto about why the hell he was here, until they heard a commotion. The door burst open to reveal two bitches, as Naruto called them, trying to squeeze through the door. They both forced themselves through and we're bragging to the other about being first. Sakura was the first to awaken from her "victory" and saw Naruto next to Sasuke. Her first instinct was to go over there and make him move, but then she remember what happened the last time she tried that. She had grown to respect Naruto, if only a respect born from fear, and that suited Naruto just fine. She tried her best to get him in trouble for what he did, but every student saw that she hit first, so nothing happened to him. She wisely choose the other seat beside Sasuke. Iruka choose that time to enter the classroom.

He gave a speech about graduating, being a ninja, and dreams for the future, or some shit like that. Naruto tuned that out to think about the predicament he was in. Ayame still didn't give him an answer, but that's understandable. She was fragile now, being freed from her abuser, who was still in the hospital mind you, and waiting for a relationship was the a good thing. Dating Hinata proved interesting. He didn't have to just go to the restaurants under the protection of the Oda, the moment the owners of other restaurants saw Hinata, the Hyuuga heir, they kissed his ass. Naruto enjoyed the feeling, respect. That's what he wanted, he didn't care if he had to get it through loyalty or fear, but as long as he had it, it didn't matter. Hinata was interesting. She didn't have a stick up her ass like the rest of the Hyuugas. She wasn't cold like them, she had emotions, and she didn't follow her clan rules of learning outside the clan techniques. They began training together and teaching each other their respective techniques. Hinata taught Naruto how to better his taijutsu, tree walking, and water walking. It took him some time to get them down, but he eventually did. In return, he taught her shadow clone, the explosion technique, and shuriken shadow clone. With a sparring partner, they both bettered themselves with their individual techniques. He hoped he was on her team, at least he'd be allied with someone he knew, if only for a few days.

"-and Uzumaki Naruto will be taken under apprenticeship by Mitarashi Anko." Time seemed to stop for Naruto. He tuned out the negative outburst from his classmates thinking he was getting special treatment.

"…No…NO….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, 7,000 words. How does Naruto know Anko? Who knows, I sure as hell don't! When will Naruto awaken his bloodline? Stage 1 is already active, Stage will awaken like every single other person who has awakened their abilities, in a life-or-death adrenaline stimulated state of fight-or flight. Is this a Naruto and Hinata paring? Not really. This also isn't a harem where Naruto has 6 women sleeping with him at the same time. Will Naruto ever meet Nobunaga Oda? Most likely. Was the disguise enough to deter him from being suspected of attacking Takashi? I wonder. What is certain is that I'd better have some damn reviews for this long ass chapter!

Review Please…


End file.
